My Unexpected Fate
by Shadowstreaker27
Summary: 17 yr old Rick Johnson was a fan of Transformers Prime, but soon his life was about to get hectic when he was literally going to be a part of Transformers Now he has to find a way home without letting the autobots or decepticons find out that he knows their future, and keeping his true identity a secret (re-write).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Back on Cybertron...**

Megatron was in some sort of Cybertronian transport ship, he was wandering in the hallways. " This is useless," he said to himself, as he entered the command center of the ship." Surely these inscriptions must have some meaning to the-", but Megatron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the ship had slid a bit off the cliff almost falling into the boiling lava. "Aargh," Megatron said as he got up, " There is nothing useful here" " Soundwave, I require a bridge." But unbeknowst to Megatron that when he fell he had pressed a button-a button that was soon going to change the fate of the world...

**South Bend, Indiana 1 January 2013...**

It was late at night, both of Rick's parents were gone on a business trip and weren't going to be back for another week, so he had the whole house to himself. Rick had just finished reading the latest fanfic about Transformers Prime, it was his favorite show, he knew all of the episodes by heart." Too bad that Predacons Rising wasn't going to be out until October," he thought.

Suddenly, the light went out. "That's odd," he says, as he gets up to go find a flashlight. Then all of the sudden the sky cackles and is followed by a bright flash, the flash blinds Rick momentarily so backs up and bumps into the cabinet and then the ground trembled- the glass on the windows shattered and the earthquake made Rick lose his balance. Unfortunately for him, he was right next to the window so he slipped and his face/head connected with the broken glass. There were cuts all over his face. The impact of him falling on the floor and his head meeting the glass had caused him to be knocked out, but before he closed his eyes, he gave one quick glance at the surrounding before him, and his limp form was swallowed by the blackness around him.

**Jasper Nevada, 29 November 2009...**

I woke up, lying in the middle of some desert road and saw a sign-post. (I was completely oblivious to the fact that I had my phone in my pocket and that I could figure out where I was with the built-in GPS in my phone). So I walked ahead to the sign since it was too far for me to make out what it said. After a few blocks I came to the sign-post and it made my heart stop cold, the sign said: WELCOME TO JASPER NEVADA.

"This is impossible," I thought.

I was in the_ world of Transformers Prime..._

**A few minutes later...**_  
_

"Okay," I said. I don't get how this happened but since it did now I need to figure out a plan to get to the kids and the bots, I was standing right in front the school that Jack, Miko and Raf attended. I had figured out the date of today after I saw the newspaper. " Wait, that's it!" I say. " Today's November 29, 2009, the day for Darkness Rising Pt. 1." I look at my watch, " And it's only a few minutes before Jack gets out of KO Burger!" I sprint as fast as I can to get to KO Burger- before Jack's shift ends.

I now know what I have to do...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: this is my first story so please stay with me. Please, please review, and suggestions are also appreciated for upcoming chapters. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Earth's Orbit, 29 November 2009...**

" Decepticons!" " I have returned."

**Jasper, Nevada, 29 November 2009...**

I pant heavily and bend down as I gasp for air, I've reached KO Burger and " I beat Jack," I thought. Then suddenly Jack comes out, I quickly gather my composture put on my hoodie so people can't see all the cuts on my face and I jog over to Jack just as he gets on the bike known as Arcee. I jog in place as I say," Your bike?" " Huh? Oh uh-" but Jack didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sierra cuts in and asks me who I am. " Oh me? " I say, " I'm Jack's cousin- Richard, Richard Johnson, but you can call me Rick," I bluntly lie. Hoping to get the conversation over with so the events aren't messed up. Sierra and Jack talk for a while but then suddenly 4 headlights from two cars across the street are shining directly at Jack. Arcee revs her engine on. "Rick, get on!" Jack yells, I was able to jump on before Arcee took off. "Hey! Watch it! " I yell.

I look around and notice the cons are still following us. " Good," I thought, the events haven't been messed up because of me. "Do not let go!" Arcee says from underneath me and Jack. "Who said that?" Jack yells, while I silently observe the scenes. Arcee quickly darts into an alley and Jack and I both jump off at the same time.

The bike turns to us, "What are you?" Jack asks. "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt both of you down." Before any of us could answer, Arcee speeds away. Jack and I run in the opposite direction.

I look behind us and notice one of the cons is following us " Persistent as always," I thought. Then Jack yells, "I don't even know her!" Ok think Rick, I murmer then suddenly an idea comes to me, hopefully it doesn't mess up the storyline I thought. I push Jack against the wall and say," Don't move" and I reach into my pocket and pull out a small circular bomb and say, " Thank you, Dad." Then I throw it on the con and it stick on the insigna " Bullseye!" I yell. Then just in time Arcee jumps over the con and pulls up beside us.

"Hop on!" Arcee hisses. Jack and I jump on. We speed out of the alleyway and onto the freeway, the other cars/cons are not far behind us. The cars/cons pull out guns/blasters and start shooting at the us.

Arcee suddenly swerves, missing another shot. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asks the bike/Arcee. "There's no us kid, and their no guys.". I glance behind me and see both of the cons still following us.

Suddenly, a yellow muscle car with black racing strips speeds into the freeway and rams into one car, blocking the other car. "Friends of yours?" Jack asks, "Family." Arcee replies back. I watch as Bumblebee attempts to keep the other cars from passing him but one manages to get through and knock the muscle car into the barriers on the freeway.

I look ahead and finally notice the construction signs blocking the road since it isn't finished being built. Even though I know whats going to happen next, I absentmindedly scream as Arcee jumps the barriers. She lands on a slightly sloped ground and finally comes to a stop when we reach the road underneath the bridge.

I scramble to get off, and that's when I see Raf , 12 years old, standing there, watching us. "Wow…" He mumbles. "You have no idea." Jack says after he catches his breath. The two cars/cons from earlier reach the road. They stop 100 ft. away before transforming into giant purple, robots, standing about 20 ft. tall.

I hear a sound behind us and I turn around, and see that Arcee had transformed into a blue robot about 15 ft. tall. "This ends here cons." We move out of her way as she starts running towards the other robots. "What are they?" The kid asks. "Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around." Jack says, obviously nervous and terrified.

Jack stands beside me. "This is for Cliff." Arcee says as she attacks one of the cons. "Cliffjumper" I absentmindedly mumble to myself. The two Vehicons manage to hit Arcee and she was blown away from the hit. She landed face down on the pavement. Bumblebee finally appears and transforms into a yellow robot around 18 ft. tall with black strips. He attacks the cons, but when he steps back he ends up crushing Raf's toy car.

He turns to us, **'Sorry.'** I stare at him, _'Wait, I understand him,' _I thought. "No problem, really." Raf says. "Okay it makes sense that Raf understand him, but me?" I thought. Then I hear a crunching noise, I look over and see Bumblebee laying face down, with the cons standing over him, aiming a gun/blaster at his head.

"Leave him alone!" Raf suddenly yells. Jack looks at him like he's crazy while I'm relieved that the storyline isn't messed up. The con that I stuck the bomb on starts walking towards us. " Showtime" I say just as Jack reaches down and says, " Bad call." Jack, Raf and I start running to the pipe. We run over to it and scramble inside. The Vehicon bends down to reach us, then I discreetly put my hand in my pocket and press a button, BOOM! The con is blown backward by the impact, but it is also torn apart. We run a few steps and then Bumbleebee appears. **'Go home."** He says in beeps.

"Thank you." Raf says. **'Your welcome.'** Bumblebee says before disappearing. " What did we just see? " Raf inquires. " No idea and I don't want to find out," Jack says as we begin our way home. Then we exit out of the other side of the pipe.

We all part our ways. Then suddenly I remember I have my phone in my pocket, I fought the urge to slap myself on the forehead, I take it out and I see that I have 25 texts. I see who they're from and it made my heart stop cold.

"What?! That's impossible! Only I was in the house, how did they get here!"...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: so there you have it. I know that this chapter could be one whole episode, but I have to make major changes to the episode (point-of-views...etc.), but sometimes some of my chapters will be one whole episode. Or sometimes it might be stretched into two chapters since I have a lot of information to add, and where's the fun in having a chapter ending without a cliffhanger;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper, Nevada 29 November 2009...**

I found the address of my "house" on my phone. I sprinted to my house and I opened the door. My mom came running to me and hugged me. " Rick, your father and I were so worried about you!" "We called you and when that didn't work, we texted you but you didn't reply back. We were just about to call the police when-" she took off my hood. " Uh oh " I thought. "Rick, what happened!" "Mom, I can explain," "So I accidently dropped a glass and I was bending down to pick it up and I didn't notice the CAUTION WET sign and I lost my balance and I fell, and well you can imagine what happened next..." I trailed off.

She sighed and said " Okay go get it cleaned up Rick and as soon as you get it cleaned up go to bed." " You don't want to wake up late on the first day of school." I guess we had just moved here like yesterday, "I'll worry about that later," I thought. So I went upstairs to my room, washed off all the blood and changed into different clothes and went to sleep. I didn't want to put a bandage all over my face and be the laughing stock so I left it like that. Soon.I drifted off to sleep...

**Jasper, Nevada 30 November 2009...**

The next day started out pretty normal. Get up, get ready for school, eating breakfast at the table. I walk to school.

Throughout the day my mind kept wondering back to what happened yesterday. Unfortunately my teachers noticed my strange behaviour, I was a straight A student ( from 6th-10th) and was in advance placement classes, they kept asking if I was alright.I was so happy when it was the end of the day.

I rushed out of the school with my books and found Jack waiting for me at the bottom of the school stairs. I walk over to him, "Hey," I mumble. Jack looks at me funny before focusing at something over my shoulder. I look over and see Raf waving us over. "Hey Raf," I say softly, he smiles at me.

"Raf, look, lets just keep this between the three of us, and forget it all happened." Jack says. A horn honks and the muscle car drives up. **'Hey,' **he says. I smile and look at Jack. "Oh, not again." I shake my head and turn my attention to Bumblebee. **'The younger two can ride with me since the older boy already has a ride waiting for him.'** I look around and notice Arcee parked a little ways away. I smile and climb into Bumblebee when he opens his doors.

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asks, Raf shakes his head no, "Only me and Rick." Raf says. Jack looks at him incredously.

"H-how do you know that?" Jack asks. "Because he said so." Raf says as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. He points to the motorcycle, "Your's is over there." He looks over and finally notices her. "Look, I really don't think that-" I shut the door, cutting him off.

"How's it going?" Raf asks from the passenger seat. **'Good.'** I smile and we start driving away. I put my hands on the wheel so it looks like I'm driving. After a while I look behind us and notice that the bike has two riders. "Yes! So far so good…" I mumble to myself.

A few minutes later we reach a canyon, and a hidden door opens.

I quickly notice Ratchet standing in front of a giant computer, staring at us humans as we arrive. The next robot I see is Bulkghead big, bulky and green, he is looking around and seems to be at unease about something.'Bumblebee's doors open and Raf and I quickly jump out.

I walk over to Jack as he climbs off the bike. Both the Arcee and Bumblebee back up and transform into the yellow and blue robots we seen yesterday."I thought there were three?" Ratchet asks. "Haven't you heard, humans multiply." Arcee replies with a hand/servo on her cybertronian version of a hip.

Raf turns to Miko, "I'm Raf." He says, holding out a hand "I'm Miko." The girl answers. She runs up to Bulhead. "Who are you?" Miko asks, "Bulkhead." He replies. Miko gasps, "Are you a car? I bet your a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"Raf cuts Miko off, "So if you guy's are robots, who made you?"

Ratchet snorts, "Pul-leez…" Making one word twice as long. Heavy foot steps alert us to another presence. I turn around and fine myself staring at Optimus. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." He says, "Why are you here?" Jack asks.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." He answers."The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Arcee says. "Okay… Why are they here?" Jack asks, again. Optimus kneels down in front of us. "A fair question Jack."

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by century's of civil war." Optimus continues. "Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asks.

"For most, over control of our worlds supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobot's and Decepticon's alike.

The combat was fierce, and endured for century's. In the beginning, I fought along side, one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawns. "Is there going to be a pop quiz?" She asks. I glare at her, "So, what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asks.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is eminent, as I fear. It could be catastrophic." Optimus says, finishing his mini-speech.

It was quiet for a moment before Optimus begins to talk again. "And since you know now of our existence, I fear as that of yesterday the Decepticons know of yours." "Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asks.

I smirk, " Not gonna happen," I thought.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not let you or anyone else shatter it!" Miko says.

"It is best that you four remain here, under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus stands up while he's talking.

"Optimus, with all do respect. The human children-" Ratchet begins. "Children?" Jack asks, obviously offended. "Are in as much danger here as anywhere. They have no protective shell. If they get under our feet they will go… Squish!" Ratchet stomps his foot, trying to scare us. "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus says. Suddenly and alarm goes off. The Autobots turn towards the giant computer.

"What's that?" Jack asks, **'Proximity Sensor.'** I nod, "Proximity Sensor, someone's up top." Raf says, explaining it to Jack and Miko. "It's Agent Fowler." Says Ratchet. "I thought we were the only ones who know about you guys?" Jack asks.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are… issues. It may best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus advises us. Jack, Miko, Raf and I hide behind the wall, giving them a good view of the main room.

I watch as the light from the elevator comes down, reaching the ground floor. Agent Fowler step out.

"Seven wrecks, 34 fender benders, a three hour traffic jam. And a particular note, many reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Fowler says, as soon as he left the elevator. Arcee and Bee just look at each other. "So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler asks. "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus says, trying to calm Fowler.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asks, "If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they never left. Your planet is much to valuable." Optimus answers. "Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler suggests.

"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are the best possibly your only defence against the Decepticon threat." Optimus says. "Says you." Fowler snaps. "Hey fleshy," Bulkhead says, interrupting Optimus and Fowler's conversation.

"Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead grabs an important looking machine as he talks. "And how much to use." Bulkhead crushes the machine in his hand. "Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yells at him.

Bulkhead looks at the machine with a guilty look. "Enough," Optimus says, he turns back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condemn widespread human causalities. Agent Fowler, I however cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar." Fowler finishes and walks back into the elevator. "Or I will." Fowler says, right before the doors of the elevator close, sending him back to the top. We all come out of our hiding spots as Bulkhead walks over and stands beside Optimus.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead says, "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus says.

The computer makes a weird pinging noise. "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumpers signal popped back online." Ratchet says, staring at the computer, annoyed with it. "Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asks. "It's not Cliffjumper," I mumble inaudibly. Unfortunately for me Jack heard me. "What! how do you know?" He asks, clearly shocked.

"Shit!" I say. "Listen, I''ll tell you later at your house."

The Autobots ignore Miko. "How is that possible?" Optimus asks. "It isn't, another bug. The system is shock full of them." Ratchet tells Optimus. "If there is any chance that Cliff is online," Arcee begins. Optimus nods, thinking the same thing.

"Ratchet, prepare a sick bay. We may need it." Optimus tells Ratchet and turns to leave. "Hey!" Miko yells, Optimus turns and looks at her. "What can we do?" She asks.

Optimus stares at us for a moment. "Remain with Ratchet." He finally tells us and walks away. "Awww…" Miko whines, "Awww…" Ratchet mumbles. Ratchet pulls a lever the hallway that just ends suddenly starts glowing green and some sort of portal opens up at the end. Optimus, Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead walk into the hallway and suddenly disappear once they reach the green portal thing.

"What's a ground-bridge?" Raf asks.

Ratchet sighs, "A scale down version of a space-bridge technology. Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for inter-galactic travel." "Your stuck here." Jack says, finishing Ratchet's sentence.

"With the likes of you, yes." "But I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." We all stare at the now empty hallway. "Wow, does it work for humans?"Raf asks.

"Naturally," Ratchet scoffs. "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asks. "Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." My eyes drop to the ground, his words hurting me even more.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko says, I look up and watch as Ratchet raises an eyebrow at her before turning back to the computer.

"What's this?" Miko asks. I see her pointing to some weird metal box thing. Ratchet notices what she was pointing at and walks her way. "Broken, don't touch." Ratchet simply says as he passes her and walks across the room. Miko reaches to touch something else. "Don't touch that either." Ratchet says without looking.

Miko looks away, pouting. Jack walks over and asks, "Is there anything in here we can touch?" Ratchet shakes his head and something pops up on the computer.

Ratchet looks up at the window and sighs. "How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asks. "It certainly isn't my choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet says, explaining.

The computer makes a few more beeps and the screens are covered with a bunch of error windows. Ratchet sighs and tries to fix the problem. , "I think I can fix that." Raf says. Ratchet turns to him, "Really…" He asks, sarcastically. "You know this is complex technology."

Raf ignores him and grabs his laptop from his bag. He plugs the router into the bigger computers USB port. "I mean it's no child's toy." Ratchet says to him. Raf continues typing commands into the laptop.

He finishes typing the last command into the laptop and looks at Ratchet when I'm done. "Now try it." he tell him, Ratchet huffs and turns back to the computer. He presses a few buttons and the error windows disappear. He stares at the screen before turning to Raf inshock.

Suddenly we hear Optimus' voice.** "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival co-ordinates.**"Ratchet moves over to the machine. **"NOW!"** Ratchet pulls on the same lever and the ground-bridge activates.

We run to the rail and watch the others drive in with what looks like a blast from an explosion right behind them. Ratchet closes the ground-bridge just as they reach the main room. "Wow…" Raf breaths as they all transform. "Cutting it close, how bout Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asks. The other Autobots look down.

Miko runs down the stairs and over to them. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Arcee growls. "Look-" Arcee begins, obviously angry. "Hey, hey, Miko. Lets go see what the bots go hide in their sock drawers." Jack says.

"Seriously." Miko mumbles as Jack pulls her away from the bots and back up the stairs to where the rest of us are. We all couldn't help but overhear what bots were talking about, we all are curious about what happened (even though I knew what happened, I acted like I didn't know).

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asks. It was quiet for a moment, I fought the urge to look over my shoulder. "Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered like something from those Con experiments during the war." I hear a clank and look over my shoulder to see Arcee down with Bee trying to help her back up.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Arcee tells him as she gets up on her own. "Robots that get dizzy…" Miko says. "Robots that can be injured…" Raf mumbles. "Robots that can… die." Jack finally concludes.

Bee helps Arcee to one of the scans Arcee, he looks at Arcee's hand. "What's this?" He asks. That's when I notice the Dark Energon on Arcee's hand. "I don't know," Arcee says, holding up her hand, peering at the purple substance."Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Ratchet takes a sample. "Go take a decontamination bath, NOW!" Ratchet tells Arcee. Bee helps Arcee get up and they head down a hallway.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." Jack holds up his cell phone "A security pre-caution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus says. "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack says.

Optimus stares at Jack, confused. "Have you broken a law?" He asks. My jaw drops and I begin to laugh. "Curfew. It's after 10." Jack explains. My laughter quiets, "Well, I hope Jack forgets." I mumble. "I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf says.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus looks around and sees Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." "Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko exclaims. "And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus finishes.

"Curb side duty. Got it." Bulkhead says, "Awww…" Miko whines. Optimus turns to Bee, who just walked into the room. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Bee nods. Optimus looks at Ratchet, "Ratchet, "Busy." Arcee walks back in. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack and Rick home. Optimus says. Jack rubs his head, a nervous habit. She gives a dermic sigh. "Still dizzy." She says.

"Your fine." Ratchet announces. "Says your physician. Arcee gives another sigh. Bulkhead, Bee and Arcee transform down into their bi-petal form. Me and Jack climb onto Arcee.

The ride home is quiet, nobody talking because Jack and I are smart enough to know that Arcee doesn't want to do this and we didn't want to aggravate her. We finally make it to Jack's home about 20 minutes later. Arcee drives into the garage, Jack and I climb off and Jack walks to stand in front of Arcee.

"Arcee, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss." Jack says, "Yah me too," I say. "What could you possibly know about loss?" She asks. I feel an emotion I haven't felt in a long time, anger, and it was growing. "What, you think your the only one with problems?" Jack retorts. She transforms, "I'm not sure girl trouble counts." She snarls and my anger intensifies, but I control it. "Decepticons!" Arcee says, her hands turn into guns. "No, mom!"

Jack runs outside, I give a final glare at Arcee before following Jack out. "Jack? Rick?" Ms. Darby asks as she gets out of her car. "Mom!" Jack cries, "Haha, don't freak, I can explain." Jack says, "Can you?" She asks and walks into the garage.

"Jackson Darby, we've talked about this." She says, referring to the Autobot in disguise. "Yeah, I know."Jack says, relived that Arcee wasn't in robot mode. "You don't know, I worry about you enough when your not here. Now I have to worry about you on a motorcycle!" Mom says, obviously disappointed with him. I just stare at the whole scene.

"I'm 16 mom I can't keep riding a 10 speed forever." Jack argues. "How did you even afford that?" June asks. "Its used." Jack says quickly. I roll my eyes, "And I helped pay for it, too."

Ms. Darby gives me a sharp glance and says," That's very nice of you Rick but-" Jack suddenly interupts and says, "The point is, I may have been a kid when bought this." He hold up his helmet. "But I'm not anymore. You were always trying to tell me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her."

"And I'll be responsible. I promise." Jack says to her. She stares at us before looking at Arcee. "Her?" She finally asks, I shrug. "I didn't think you would be bringing home girls just yet." She asks Jack. I laugh at her comment.

"I'd like to think she brought me." Jack mumbles. "Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear you helmet. Every single time you ride!" June points a finger at Jack, then asks. " -You will take me for a spin every once in a while?"

Jack smirks, "We'll see, she's kind of temperamental." he says and shut off the light and close the door behind me, leaving Arcee in the darkness, alone.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Darby, but I have to take my leave or else my parents' will freak." I say. " Wait," Jack suddenly stops me. Ms. Darby turns and looks at him, "Jack, Rick needs to go home, you can talk to him tomorrow." Then she leaves to go upstairs and change. I opened the front door and was about to step out when Jack suddenly comes up beside me and says, "Don't think this is over yet. We'll talk about this tomorrow, _cousin_."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: Whoa! This is my longest chapter I written. I might only be able to update once a week, maybe twice if I'm lucky. But with school, I'm now so sure that's gonna happen. **

** Anyways, to Sunnysides: I could not keep Cliff alive, 'cause it would've messed up my story and Tf Prime's events. I hope you understand.**

**As always, please review and suggestions are also appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The** _**Nemesis...**_

It was quiet on the _Nemesis, _one could almost say too quiet, -except for Soundwave's constant typing. Just then, a beeping sound eminated from a nearby console. Knockout came over and looked, "Lord Megatron, there is an anomalous life signal in Jasper. Shall Breakdown and I go check it out?"

"Go," Megatron replied, then added in a menacing tone, "Failure to capture this specimen and bring it here, **will** be unacceptable."

Knockout cringed, he didn't want to face Megatron's wrath. Starscream had many times, but that was Starscream.

"What are you waiting for? Go already!" Megatron yelled.

Knockout hurried out of the room, suddenly feeling very uneasy about this mission. As if it was more than it met the eye.

**Jasper, Nevada 30 November 2009... **

Rick was walking to Jack's house, not because he didn't have a ride. But because he needed more time to think about what he need to say. It was after-school, Jack had told him to meet at his house right after school. A few minutes later, Rick came to a stop in front of the door. He took a deep breath and was about to knock, but Jack opened the door and said, "Well, look who decided to show their face around."

Rick winced at that hurtful comment. They went inside the living room and Jack commanded, "Explain, from start to finish."

"Fine, but please please don't tell anyone about this." Rick pleaded, he knew everybody would have trust issues if they found out about this. Especially Arcee.

"Fine," Jack sighed, as he gave in. "Start talking." Jack ordered.

So Rick did, he told Jack everything from start to finish. Who they were, how the autobots originated. He told Jack everything. Rick finished, panting heavily. "So that's the story, I know you don't believe me, but I'm not making this up." He said, trying to gather his composture.

Jack took a deep breath then said, "No, I believe you."

"What?" Rick asked clearly shocked. He had thought Jack wouldn't believe him.

"You heard me, I believe you." Jack repeated calmly, still having his arms crossed.

"No,- I mean,-but,- how, why?" For the first time in his life, Rick was at a loss for words.

Jack uncrossed his arms and said, " If you wanted to lie then you wouldn't have gone into all this trouble of making up a story that you knew I wouldn't believe.

"So, you're not going to tell the autobots about this?" Rick asked, still uncertain about Jack's reply.

"No." He said, then added, "You do realize that they will eventually find out about this one way or the other, and you will have to tell them about this sooner or later?"

"Yeah, I know. When the time comes I'll be ready." Rick replied.

"I hope so. 'Cause they will have trust issues about what they find out and what they're being told." Then added, "And you won't have me to back you up."

**Jasper, Nevada 30 November 2009-Late Evening... **

Rick was outside, walking around; thinking of the recent events that had transpired. He was on his phone, looking at the pictures. Then suddenly, a video flashed by, Rick scrolled back and looked at; remembering how that day had been the best one ever, except for one thing.

**South Bend, Indiana 15 December 2012... **

_The auditorium was full, the audience was watching/listening in fascination at the song that was being played: from Beethoven's Symphony No.5- Finale. After a few minutes later, the song ended. A new song began playing, the conductor waved her arms gracefully. Then she looked at a certain violinist sitting in the middle of the second row, the violinist nodded; then stood up and played a beautiful solo that mesmerized the audience. The crowd gave a round of applause in admiration to the young man that had played the challenging solo._

_Later, after the Concert had ended and the crowd had scattered, the musicians were packing their equipment and instruments. Then a group of people made their way to the talented young man that had played the solo. They patted him on the back and complimented on how wonderfully he had played, then they discreetly told him to meet them outside. _

_Rick sighed, he wondered how long he could keep it up. The sooner they found Goosen, the better._

**Present Day-Jasper, Nevada 30 November 2009... **

Rick had not realized that he had reached an abandoned part of Jasper, he was just about to turn back to head home when a flash blinded him momentarily. Rick shielded his eyes and looked up to see a red Aston Martin.

It revved its engine.

...and was heading towards Rick...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I am sorry I took so long in updating this, these past few weeks have been very busy for me. This chapter was a little difficult to write until a burst of inspiration hit me. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**I also took out some stuff from chapter 3 and changed it a bit, like the ending part in there because I found it horrid. So if you want to check that out you can...**

**In the meantime, if you have trouble understanding any references in this chapter or just want to chat, feel free to PM me. I am a people person and and would be more than willing to answer your questions.**

**Sorry if this is a bit short, it's sort of just a fill-in for my absence. Enjoy!**

**Shadow**


End file.
